


Bound For Pleasure

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [34]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone woke from her nap tied to a chair by the pool. She'll want revenge, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound For Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> SFA_100 Prompt – remote control, sanctuary bingo prompt - the five senses (touch)

How her wrists and ankles became tied to the chaise during her nap wasn't much of a mystery. Her lover had a way with rope, or silk scarves, for that matter. 

The question was why she was bound, and how she could get free. 

Resting her cheek on the small, satin pillow that materialized with the restraints, she tested the bonds on wrists, then ankles. None of the knots would budge, but she tried anyway. 

It would be embarrassing if someone like Henry or Will wandered into the pool area and found her naked, except for a thong bikini bottom, and bound to the pool chair. 

Henry would take pictures and email them to her later as a joke. Will would stammer an apology, blush a lovely shade of red, and flee from the room as fast as he could, like the last time he found her playing a kinky game with Magnus. 

A quick turn of her head showed no one with her. Nobody in the pool. She was alone in her predicament. 

Damn.

A shift of her hips and her eyes went wide, because she felt it, then. The thing was small, but nestled snugly inside her vagina. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

A rock of her pelvis and the vibrator turned on. 

This wasn't a plastic egg from a toy store; this was a Nikola Tesla special. The man was a genius, but when it came to sex toys, he was a fiendish madman bent on orgasmic destruction. 

Someone had the remote, wasn't afraid to use it. 

Five minutes of patience rewarded her captor with her first orgasm. Six minutes after that was her second. 

The tight bonds and smooth fabric cushion under her added to the pleasurable sensations as she writhed, as if hands caressed her breasts and belly and thighs.

=-=-=-=-=-=

By the time Helen appeared to free her, she was sweaty, sated, and dripping from her pussy.

“Oh my...” Helen gasped in mock horror. “What have we here?”

“As if you don't know,” she growled. 

Helen circled her like a shark scenting the water, admiring the view from all the possible angles. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and gave the bare buttocks a few hard smacks, “Cheeky girl.”

“Could you, you know... untie me, now.”

Magnus stopped in front of her face and knelt down. “I don't think so.”

“Please...” her captive pleaded. “You know I've been tied to this thing forever. You've made me come half a dozen times. I can't come anymore...”

Helen smirked. “What if I told you I didn't do this to you?”

Eyes widening, Kate howled, “Who else would do this? If you don't have the remote, who does?” She struggled to get her wrists out of the rope. 

Magnus didn't offer to help, just knelt beside her, smirking. “Well, I'm not certain. Nikola? Elizabeth? Either would have had the access and the skill to tie you and make you orgasm yourself into exhaustion.”

“That wicked little...”

Helen tutted, “Ah ah ah. That's my fiancee you are speaking of.”

“I was going to say...” A stern look from Helen stopped the final word from leaving Kate's mouth, but she thought it. Cute little bitch had just declared war on Kate and she was going down. 

Helen moved lower and Kate's eyes rolled back in her head as Magnus' fingertips spread her cunt and the toy was eased from the tight passage. It felt so good to get that out, Kate groaned and bit her lip.

A gentle fingertip circled her clit; it was swollen and throbbing in time to her still elevated heart rate. 

“Heavens, Kate.” The finger followed the trail of moisture to where her mound had been grinding against the cushion. Her hand caressed Kate's bottom. “Just look at how excited this little thing made you.” There as silence for a minute and then Magnus stood up. “I'm confiscating this toy. It's far too powerful for unsupervised play.” 

“Damn it, doc, I wasn't playing unsupervised.”

Magnus smirked at her, on her way out of the pool room. “No, you weren't.” 

“I was ambushed!”

“Yes, I believe you were.”

“She is going to pay.”

Magnus' laughter echoed around the high ceiling of the room. 

(Was it Nikola maybe?)


End file.
